<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[团酷] 如果在冬夜，一个盗贼…… by WolfyChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360441">[团酷] 如果在冬夜，一个盗贼……</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan'>WolfyChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 团酷 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* Lofter备份</p><p>* 2018年8月发售的团酷合志《黑暗之钟》里的稿件，感谢大家的购入！</p><p>* 再贩可能性很小，因此放出稿件（炒冷饭）</p><p>* 富坚再不更新我要死了——</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[团酷] 如果在冬夜，一个盗贼……</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p>MET[1]被盗了。</p><p>被盗物多达数十件，范围涵盖得很广，从米开朗基罗的小十字架，到梵高的鸢尾花，再到玛雅的面具，都在一夜之间无影无踪。</p><p>是否真的是一个晚上偷走的，很难界定。不过，当酷拉皮卡侦探接到这个案件的时候，还是头疼得不行。</p><p>铺天盖地的新闻砸在他的桌面上，面前是穿着NYPD[2]制服的几位警官。</p><p>“我们想拜托你帮忙调查这件事，”其中长得最圆润的一个说道。他顺便把他椭圆的掌按在酷拉皮卡的公文桌上，活像个马桶刷子。</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>“另外，你是秘密地参与这项调查。”圆润的马桶刷又在桌上粘了两下，“所以，你明白的。”</p><p>“权限呢？”酷拉皮卡整理着桌面上杂乱无序的报纸和报告，“还有，报酬呢？”</p><p>“权限，和你以前有的那些差不多。只不过，你不得携带过于明显的武器，也不能暴露你的行踪。报酬嘛……”他在他的包里翻来翻去，找出一个文件袋，把几张纸扔在桌上：</p><p>“喏，报酬就是我们继续给予你知道机密消息的权限。”</p><p>“你知道如果我把这件事情曝光出去，你们所有人都会进监狱么？”</p><p>“你会舍弃情报这么做吗？酷拉皮卡大侦探。”</p><p>圆润的警服土豆带着另外两个穿着制服的黄瓜离开了，走之前不忘把酷拉皮卡事务所的门关得砰砰响。</p><p>酷拉皮卡盯着手里的材料，没有作声。</p><p>火红眼石，世界十大珍藏宝石之一，酷拉皮卡追寻多年的目标。他的旧姓是窟卢塔，曾经的美洲本土居民。窟鲁塔部族在现代冲击下早就四分五裂，流传的火红眼石也被各种各样的掠夺者抢了去，有会明晃晃地在博物馆里收藏，而有的，只会暗无天日地摆在某些达官贵人的宅邸中。大部分在门市里的火红眼石，都被酷拉皮卡用或合法或非法的手段获取了。剩下的，都是那些不得不依靠从政府手中获取些许资料才得到的宝贵石头。</p><p>以前他也是合法的人——或许，大概，可能？至少在法学院读书的时候，酷拉皮卡是这样的。不过，合法或不合法，终归只是相对而言。理想化的手段不存在于这个世界上。</p><p>他玩弄着自己的耳坠，阳光洒在他的金发上。资料，讯息，盗贼。他一直认为文物盗贼是世界上第二无耻而流氓的群体，仅次于那些强夺强卖的侵略者。他们根本不懂那些文物的价值，他们大肆偷窃和破坏，只为了金钱。</p><p>笔尖在资料上飞快地圈圈点点。资料一叠一叠地往上堆。</p><p>下午便很快地过去了。</p><p> </p><p>二</p><p>此时已经接近午夜两点半。</p><p>在过于富丽堂皇的希腊式宽阔建筑里，一个穿着风衣、戴着八角帽的人伫立着。</p><p>他的金发在寒风中甚至快结了冰。</p><p>三个小时了。</p><p>酷拉皮卡在最后一个工作人员离开后，利用警署的职权继续留在里头。供暖和电力全部关闭后的MET像个雪国的大城堡。漫长又宽阔的台阶，往上看是绚丽的风景画。左边是一排又一排人物雕像，右边的走廊过去，是古埃及的神秘泥板。</p><p>人类的文明在寒冷的黑夜里发光发热。</p><p>说实话，酷拉皮卡并不觉得他能在这里等到什么情报。MET大得像个迷宫，道路四通八达，各个馆之间又有通路。</p><p>NYPD们是极度不愿意半夜上班的，所以他们拜托酷拉皮卡。但是一己之力又能做些什么呢？没有支援，没有观看录像的权限（而且录像功能正好坏在了被盗的时刻）。他只能在各处游荡来游荡去，好似一个博物馆幽灵。</p><p>风吹过堂前，吹过梵高静止不动的麦田与柏树，吹动金发侦探的火红色耳坠。</p><p>“嗨，你好。”</p><p>好像风一样轻的声音划过耳畔。酷拉皮卡吓了一跳，他转过身去，望见了一个黑色的人影。</p><p>“嗨，我说你，晚上好。”</p><p>那是一位黑发的男性，穿着有些正式的黑色西装。他朝酷拉皮卡挥挥手，从较高的台阶上慢慢踱步而下，背后是画满了天使的巨大壁画。</p><p>“大侦探，夜晚的博物馆，好玩么？”</p><p>金发的侦探瞬间握住了在左侧裆边的枪。但是并没有进一步的动作。</p><p>面前的男子好像毫不在意，只是继续缓缓前行。</p><p>“你……就是那个盗贼吧。”</p><p>“如果我说‘没错’，我难道就是了吗？”</p><p>月光如水一样洒在阶梯上，一层一层。黑发的男人踩着光，影子又黑又长，就像他本人一样。</p><p>“你很快就会是了。毕竟我现在知道，你是中东人，混了一点白人的血统。身高大约5’9”。等你离开后，我测量你的脚印，很快我也会知道你的鞋码。”</p><p>“然后你会把这些数据，提供给纽约警察，让他们找找，这里有没有这样的人？你真是太可爱了。”</p><p>什么时候文物盗贼这么胆大又难缠了？酷拉皮卡悻悻地想。但是，正如他所说，酷拉皮卡现在说的这些根本不足以抓到一个狡猾的文物盗贼。这个城市太大了，像这个博物馆一样让人晕头转向。每一个拐角，每一个混乱不堪的地方，都藏着东西。合法的、非法的，在记录里的、不在记录里的。在茫茫人海中，寻找一个人是何其难，更何况是潜藏能力极佳的罪犯？</p><p>“你现在说的每一句话都会被记录在案。所以请你好好地——”</p><p>“你不会朝我开枪。”男人突然打断酷拉皮卡的话，“你既没有责任也没有办法亲手逮捕我。你在富丽堂皇的博物馆，在一个冬夜，等我了三个小时。排除所有的不可能……嗯，你是不是暗恋我？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>如果法律允许，酷拉皮卡现在就想朝这个男人的额头来一枪。</p><p>黑发的男人已经走到他的面前，但是酷拉皮卡却无可奈何。虽然，本来也不需要酷拉皮卡做什么。他不过是一个小小的、被NYPD使唤来使唤去的小侦探，为了点情报，替别人打白工，做些麻烦的事情而已。</p><p>可以说，就算这个男人现在扛着一根博物馆的柱子乐颠颠地跑出去，酷拉皮卡也只能当场报警。谁让他还是生活在合法圈内的人呢。</p><p> “你看起来无事可做，要不要在博物馆里四处逛逛？” </p><p>他抬头，看见了黑发男人邀请一般的手势。</p><p> </p><p>三</p><p>空旷无人的博物馆里，他和素不相识的文物盗贼站在金黄的大厅中间。</p><p>玻璃窗内是精致的手稿或设计图，肌理分明的人体如按了暂停键一般凝固在一旁。</p><p>希腊雕塑，埃及古物，铁质铠甲，金色猎枪，中国瓷器……</p><p>他们从东走到西，穿过无数个花哨或朴素的门，从原始的面具看到后现代的胡乱涂鸦。</p><p>在某一时刻，酷拉皮卡不理解为什么他会陪着一个文物盗贼逛博物馆。他也不能理解，为什么他没有在发现男人的那一刻，就去通知警察署。</p><p>可能因为通知了也没有任何用处吧。这个人，无论酷拉皮卡多么确信他就是偷走大量文物的罪犯，他也没有任何证据能证明他偷走了那些东西。</p><p>黑发的男人说话、做事，都密不透风。他闲聊的时候说，他来自很远又很热的东方，那里布满了亚麻和残破的遗迹。他是位不存在于国家记录里的人，是个法律之外的物种。</p><p>他们又拐过一个弯，到了下一个馆。</p><p>不过，酷拉皮卡想，如果一直跟着他，说不定他能够找到他的藏身之地。在那里或许就有关于文物的线索——</p><p>“咦？”</p><p>在他面前的，本该存在着的影子，不知何时无影无踪。</p><p> </p><p>四</p><p>大失败。</p><p>这堪称酷拉皮卡最失败的一次行动。</p><p>除了知道了点盗贼的外貌身高讯息，酷拉皮卡几乎一无所获。</p><p>在那之后，酷拉皮卡把MET上下左右都搜索了一遍，却什么也没找到。在迎着朝阳走出博物馆时，他把那些讯息告诉了警察署。不料他们却很高兴：</p><p>“够了够了，别再找了。”</p><p>“为什么？”酷拉皮卡拿着电话的手险些掉下来。</p><p>“那些文物，大件的、有名气的都莫名其妙回来了一些；剩下的只有小件了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>啪。</p><p>酷拉皮卡把电话扔在沙发上。他整个人扑到简易的折叠床上。熬夜的疲倦还没褪去，他很困。</p><p>再见吧，盗贼。</p><p> </p><p>五</p><p>多日以后，一个悠闲的午后。</p><p>酷拉皮卡坐在麦迪逊公园的长椅上，看卡尔维诺的《如果在冬夜，一个旅人》。</p><p>喧嚷的聊天声、小贩叫卖声、孩童嬉戏打闹声不绝于耳。但是金发的侦探并不觉得他们很吵。</p><p>大楼的窗玻璃反射着过蓝的天空，川流不息的车辆昭示着这座城市一如既往的活力。</p><p>“嗨，打扰了，我能坐在你身边么？”</p><p>金发的侦探把视线从书页中移开，对上了一对漆黑的瞳孔。</p><p>是他。那个一身黑的文物盗贼，他今日穿着休闲的棕色夹克衫，手里提着超市的塑料袋，里面有好几罐摩卡咖啡。天气有些冷，他还戴了一双黑色的皮手套。</p><p>“……你来这里做什么？”</p><p>“显而易见。”黑发的男人朝他丢了一罐咖啡，“来，我请你。”</p><p>“谢……谢谢。”</p><p>酷拉皮卡伸手接住，迟疑了一会，再打开。</p><p>“你为什么把东西又还回去了一部分？”</p><p>“啊，那个啊。因为家里没地方放了，”男人不在乎地耸耸肩，仿佛在谈论天气一样轻松，“比起这个，我最近在构思一种新的人生。”</p><p>“……？”</p><p>酷拉皮卡无力反驳男人的怪异理由，于是他沉默地抿了一口咖啡。这咖啡是超市里的那种两元咖啡，口感很一般。甚至可以说，很难喝。</p><p>呕，早知道不接住这罐咖啡了。</p><p>“我在考虑当个作家，写点破烂投给杂志。名字和住所呢，就用大侦探你的。”黑发的男人怡然自得地靠着长椅。</p><p>“然后我要写一篇小说，叫《如果在冬夜，一个盗贼》。主要内容啊，就是——”</p><p>“讲述一个笨蛋侦探，傻乎乎地在寒风里和文物盗窃犯逛了好久的美术馆，什么线索都没找到，最后还和盗贼在公园里偶遇的故事。怎么样，不错吧？”</p><p>咣当。</p><p>这次，就算法律不允许，酷拉皮卡也要把手中的难喝咖啡倒在眼前的黑发男人身上。</p><p> </p><p>[1] MET: 纽约大都会艺术博物馆（Metropolitan Museum of Art）。</p><p>[2] NYPD: 纽约警察署（New York City Police Department）。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>